


Девять хвостов

by ShNedzumi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, FemNaruto - Freeform, Genderbending
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 22:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10371630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShNedzumi/pseuds/ShNedzumi
Summary: Иногда соулмейт можно создать собственными руками.





	

Метка соулмейта - красивая татуировка-рисунок - проявляется сразу. Наверное, маленькие черные вороньи перышки заняли всю спинку у маленькой Наруто, и мама ласково проводила по ним пальцами в тот краткий миг, пока была рядом.

Но никто не знал, как меняет дело наличие биджу. Саске в пару была предназначена Наруто-без-Курамы, душа, что родилась у Минато и Кушины. Лис своим присутствием перекосил систему, перекроил стройное и ровное полотно связи. Перышки выгорели, а вместо них от ямки на пояснице растянулись по спине и плечам девять изгибистых красивых хвостов.

Наруто видела метку Саске, знала, что он должен был стать ее родственной душой. Принимавшая роды у Кушины Старейшина Кохару все же была женщиной и не могла не открыть секрета маленькой джинчурики.

Черные перышки по всей спинке. Так легко представить узор Саске на своей спине.

И нелегко - вообразить его своей парой. Наверное, изменившаяся метка изменила само восприятие, но... Наруто не могла считать Саске никем иным, кроме друга. Лучший друг, первый и единственный во всем, которого надо спасти, увести с того пути, куда по ошибке толкнул безрассудно младшего брата Итачи. И она рвалась, стремилась, поставила себе такую цель. Потому что если для многих смыслом является поиск родственной души, то Наруто искать некого - ведь нет второго джинчурики Девятихвостого. Она единственная и одинокая.

Почему-то среди всех хранителей. Гаара сплетал песок с Мацури, Кира Би весело пихал в бок Карин, перехваченную у Акацуки, ветвистые молнии на их руках складывались, как два отражения, как мозаика.

Значит, именно им были предназначены Гаара-с-Шукаку и Би-с-Гьюки.

Наруто не была предназначена никому. В момент ее рождения Лис вырвался, он так ненавидел свой новый сосуд, что заклеймил его собственной печатью, выжег на теле рисунок, что никогда не повторится.

А потом в ее жизни появился Сай. Он без зазрения совести демонстрировал чистую кожу. Вряд ли ему был знаком стыд сам по себе. Непроницаемый, с вечно фальшивой улыбкой, такой не похожий на Саске, но... Наруто непроизвольно тянулась к нему. С Саем было легко, просто и понятно. Смешно объяснять ему банальные мелочи из человеческой эмоциональной жизни, вытаскивать из рук Данзо, смешить, делить тренировки и скудный обед. Наруто училась готовить, а Сай стал верным поклонником результатов. Он с аппетитом съедал все и просил добавки. По мнению Узумаки, это не являлось хорошим показателем, так как еда в столовке АНБУ по вкусу напоминала подошву. После такой съешь все, что угодно.

Ее готовка стала лучше, задания насыщеннее, а Сай все чаще оставался ночевать. Им было о чем поговорить и помолчать. Чистая кожа означала смерть родственной души. У Сая пара погибла, а Наруто-с-Курамой никому не была предназначена.

Лис никогда не извинялся за это, но его крепкая вина разъедала не хуже ядовитой чакры. Наруто никогда не обвиняла, но ее прощение делало внутренний мир гораздо светлее.

После войны Сай переехал жить к Наруто - кому-то же надо помогать джинчурики, пока новая рука не приживет окончательно. Без конечности Узумаки даже клона сделать не могла, а звать на помощь не любила и не хотела.

Рука давно зажила, работала нормально, совсем как прежняя, а Сай все еще оставался жить у Наруто. Потом перебрался к ней в комнату, разложив рядом с кроватью свой футон. Спасал от кошмаров, от удушающего чувства вины. Чуть позже выяснилось, что спать все равно приходится на одной кровати, так как кошмары появлялись каждую ночь. И Сай остался. Молча, без лишних вопросов. Он вообще не говорил много, в Корне его отучили выражать собственное мнение, а Наруто только начинала работать в данном направлении.

Сай оказался жадным до ласки, человеческого прикосновения. Тело было честнее лица, оно тянулось за каждым движением девушки, глаза пристально отслеживали Наруто, как будто должность телохранителя джинчурики все еще принадлежала бывшему шпиону. Кто знает, возможно, так оно и есть. Наруто никогда не спрашивала об этом Хокаге - боялась сглазить.

Улыбка становилась все честнее и от этого более... неуклюжей, неправдоподобной. Сай идеально научился фальшиво улыбаться, но как вкладывать чувства его никто не учил. Эти два навыка в его голове никак не складывались. Стоило вложить в улыбку капельку чувства, и та перекраивалась в гримасу. Сай не мог улыбаться одновременно и ртом, и глазами. Этому тоже приходилось учить - выражать чувства, понимать их.

Однажды ночью хвосты на спине обожгло, безжалостная память подкинула воспоминания, и Наруто с ужасом осознала, что каким-то нелепым образом встала в центр мира бывшего шпиона. Он нарушил задание ради нее, ради ее уз с Саске, он шагал следом за ней в пропасть, на самые страшные безумства, на самые великие сумасшествия. Каким-то нелепым, страшным образом центр его Вселенной сместился в сторону Наруто, и это налагало такую ответственность, что становилось страшно. Страшнее, чем мечта быть Хокаге, пусть даже глава селения ответственен за большее количество людей. Но те люди простые, безымянные, а Сай вот он, родной и близкий. Наруто пол-ночи смотрела в лицо спящего по соседству шиноби, угадывала по морщинке между бровей сновидения, ласкала дыханием тонкие черты. И боялась, боялась, боялась. Не оправдать, подвести.

Потому что все чувства Сая находились в картине, висящей на стене их нового дома. Коноха, множество зданий, скала Хокаге на заднем плане. И Наруто на улице. Единственный четкий человек, прорисованный до мельчайших подробностей. Весь мир расплывался, а Наруто оставалась четкой.

Страшно и сладко. Правда, решения в экстренных ситуациях Наруто принимала быстро.

Она будет хвататься за Сая, а он - хвататься за нее. Вместе они справятся.

Наруто вздохнула, посмотрела на окна дома. Свет горел в зале, значит, Сай либо снова делает какие-то наброски, либо просто сидит с книгой.

Саске вернулся в Коноху, на этот раз после короткого задания, ухаживает за Сакурой - крепость сдалась на милость победительницы.

Все складывалось более, чем удачно.

Наруто перешагнула порог, и в нос бросился запах жареного мяса. И паленых кожи с волосами. Девушка бросилась в комнату.

Вопреки расхожему мнению, у каждого мяса свой собственный аромат, незаметные нюансы, которые различают лишь повара, Акимичи и джинчурики с их обостренными органами чувств. Свинина пахнет тающим салом, говядина слегка суховата. Но этот запах Наруто не перепутает ни с чем, он так долго снился ей в кошмарах, пеплом оседал на языке, пленкой растекался по небу. Его она запомнила на всю жизнь.

Запах человеческого тела, попавшего под огонь с чакрой.

Курама просил сегодня оставить его с Саем, мол, познакомиться с "зятем". Лис когда-нибудь дошутится.

Неужели он что-то сделал с Саем? Тот же всегда ему нравился, по крайней мере, больше, чем Саске.

Наруто замерла на пороге. Сай лежал, раскинувшись, на диване, спиной к верху. На белоснежных бинтах проклевывались маленькими ростками пятна крови и тут же распускались диковинными цветами. Над шиноби нависла огненная тень Лиса, всего лишь тень, один из хвостов.

\- Курама, что здесь происходит? - Наруто сжала кулаки.

\- Что стоишь, лечи! - рыкнул в ответ хвост, втягиваясь в носительницу.

Узумаки опустилась на колени возле дивана, отбросила бинты. Ткань не успела прилипнуть или присохнуть, значит, проклятые экспериментаторы закончили только что. Запах мяса стал нестерпимым, клон распахнул окно и побежал в другие комнаты - проветривать. Надо бы сделать приличные фуин для поддержания нормальной атмосферы в доме, но это потом, все потом...

\- Не сердись, - руки коснулись бледные пальцы Сая, похожие на белых бабочек. - Я сам попросил.

Чакра копилась плохо, мигала, то вспыхивала факелом, то мерцала тусклым маячком. Наруто так и не сумела освоить прилично контроль чакры, да и не дано это Узумаки, если честно. Ни чистокровным, ни полукровкам.

Главное, что результат есть.

Потом она долго и тщательно смывала кровь. Розовые разводы скатывались по ребрам на диван, капали на пол. Под ними рождалось... У Наруто перехватило дыхание, она ускорила работу, чтобы посмотреть на всю спину Сая.

Под кровью и болью, на белоснежной спине, исходя из ямочки на пояснице, переходя на плечи, извивались девять изгибистых черных хвостов.

\- Зачем, Сай? - горло перехватило.

Художник перевернулся.

\- Потому что хочу быть твоей родственной душой.

Наруто прерывисто вздохнула, живительный кислород никак не хотел прогонять из сжавшихся, усохших легких запах горелой плоти и кожи. Поэтому девушка уткнулась носом в изгиб шеи Сая. Тот всегда пах краской и водой, самый приятный на свете аромат.

\- Какой же ты дурак, Сай... Спасибо.

Жилистые, гибкие руки оплели ее, притиснули крепко к бледной груди.

Наруто прикрыла глаза, чтобы не пропустить момент зарождающегося счастья. Она перестала верить в своего соулмейта, перестала надеяться на встречу, так как это было невозможно. И совсем забыла то, чему учила Неджи - свою судьбу мы творим собственными руками.

Она нашла своего человека, а этот человек захотел стать парой Наруто-с-Курамой.


End file.
